


The Way It's Done

by phandomoftheowl



Series: Eagle [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Awkward Sex, First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phandomoftheowl/pseuds/phandomoftheowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriyama seems to be under the delusion he will top when they have sex. Izuki has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way It's Done

**Author's Note:**

> With this fic I end this ridiculous series this ship has made me write. No amount of enticing head canons will make me write another. It was fun though, because this is such a hilarious ship to write, and I'm afraid somewhere along the way I went a little overboard. Oh, well. Hope you enjoy it.

“I’ll be on top, of course,” Moriyama states out of the blue.

Izuki stares at him, history textbook forgotten. He knows what Yoshi is talking about even without context. “What, why are you saying it like that’s a given?”

“Because it’s how it’s _done_ ,” he says, like Shun should have known this all along.

“How _what_ is done?” He asks, even though he knows he will regret it. 

“Sex,” Moriyama says simply. “Because you’re shorter.”

“What.” Then, “Have you been reading your sister’s BL?” And he knows he’s hit the nail on the head when Moriyama turns a bright red and stares at a point far over Izuki’s shoulder. 

“No.”

“Mhmm. Well, we can talk about it later. You’re supposed to help me study right now,” he reminds Yoshi to get his head away from ridiculous thoughts. 

The ridiculous thoughts are not so ridiculous a few days later when he’s lying on his bed with his dick in Izuki’s mouth and Izuki’s fingers in his ass. 

“Fuck fuck fuck Shun, I’m gonna --”

“What was that about being top?” Izuki asks him much later when they’re both cleaned up. 

“Shut up,” Moriyama says to the pillow and pretends to fall asleep.

||=||=||

Moriyama tries to set it up once when his roommate is visiting family. He gets flowers and candles and decides not to risk cooking and just orders something. He sets it in nice, fancy bowls though to give it the illusion of being a homecooked meal. He places the sake in the new set his uncle got him as a graduation present, much to his mother’s disapproval. She had tried to confiscate it but his uncle and stolen it back and slid it among Yoshi’s things when his mother wasn’t looking.

Shun’s exams have just finished, and he wants to give his boyfriend a night he will never forget. What he hadn’t counted on was that Izuki might be late tonight of all nights. No explanation, just a simple ‘Sorry, I’ll be late’ text. The message takes a toll on his poor nerves and even though he knows it’s a terrible, terrible idea, Moriyama picks up the sake and takes a sip. 

Just a sip, he tells himself, to calm his nerves before Shun gets here. He places the cup back on the makeshift dinner table. Walks to the bedside drawer to check if everything is in order, but just looking at all the... _equipment_ makes him -- not nervous. He’s not nervous, he tells himself, sits back at the table and despairs over the slowly cooling food. 

There’s no reason to be so anxious, he tells himself. They’ve had sex. They’ve just never...gone all the way. And Moriyama wouldn’t even be bothered unless Kise hadn’t brought it up. Stupid fucking Kise. He sighs and stares at the booze.

Another sip couldn’t hurt, right?

So he drinks another cup. And another. And then a little more until there is none left. 

He tries to stand, because he suddenly has the urge to take a piss, but his head feels woozy and his stomach feels like an ocean. 

“A very small ocean,” he tells the room at large, and then feels foolish for talking to himself. What if someone heard?

And then he feels doubly foolish because he’s alone in his room. There’s no one to hear him. 

But all this feeling and foolishness has him confused about why he stood up in the first place, so he flops back on his bed.

Oh, yeah. Pee.

He’s too lazy to get up now, though, and truth is, he doesn’t think he _can_ get up without falling over.

Of course, that’s when the key turns in the lock -- not that Moriyama told his roommate that Izuki has a key -- and he tries to sit up without looking like a drunkard. Because he isn’t drunk. He isn’t.

“You’re not what?” Shun stares at him quizzically. He looks around the room and seems to notice the arrangement of flowers and candles. “Are those...daisies? Are you drunk?”

Moriyama grins in what he hopes is a sultry manner and pats the bed. “Yep.” He belatedly realises he just told Shun he was drunk when he is not, in fact, drunk. He’s just...had a little to drink. 

Shun opens his mouth several times, but no sound comes out, until. He sneezes so loudly it makes Yoshi jump. 

“I...” He sneezes four times consecutively. “I’m -- allergic to -- daisies.”

Moriyama gapes at him and tries to speak but no sound comes out because he suddenly feels very dizzy and promptly blacks out.

By next morning, all the flowers are cleared out and the food put away in the mini fridge Moriyama and his roommate share. There’s a note sticking to his forehead. 

_Gone to get breakfast. Clean clothes on chair. - Shun_

Memories of last night come crashing back, and fuck if Moriyama doesn’t feel like the shittiest boyfriend to ever boyfriend. Nothing to it until Shun comes back, he supposes. He can’t very well apologize to a note.

||=||=||

“What about --?”

“No.”

“Maybe if we --?”

“Nope.”

“How about --”

Shun halts his dribble and looks at Yoshi with a tenderness that makes him fumble and lose his stance. “I love you, but after last time, I’ll be the one making the arrangements.”

Moriyama’s heart skips a beat at love, even though it isn’t the first time he’s heard it, but he can’t let go of this so easily. He wants to make up for his shite behaviour last time. ‘I’ll leave out the flowers. And the alcohol,” he promises, and forgets to block, which allows Izuki to make a shot. 

“No,” Shun says with a tone that brokers no argument. He walks closer to Yoshi, takes his hand to pull him closer until they’re flush against each other, and leans up to kiss him deeply. “Let me do this,” he says when they break apart. And really, how is he supposed to say anything when Izuki is looking at him with eyes that hold so much promise.

Moriyama gulps. “Okay.”

||=||=||

It’s a couple weeks later when Izuki calls him and tells him to keep the weekend free. That his parents are going to be gone for a wedding and they will have the house to themselves.

They. Not he. Not just Izuki.

Moriyama’s fingers shake a little as he hits the red button after telling Shun yes, he would keep the weekend free. He’s distracted the rest of the week, and if this were high school he’s sure his teachers would have scolded him a thousand times by now. As it stands, no one particularly cares or has the time in college, so Moriyama can be as scatterbrained as he wants. 

And horny, the perverted part of his brain informs him. So very horny. 

He tells that part to shut the fuck up because the last thing he needs is a hardon in the middle of Economics.

It’s less easy to stay calm on the bus ride to Izuki’s house. He clenches his bag strap so tightly that a kind old lady sitting next to him informs him that his skin is all red and bumpy from where he held it. He politely smiles at the woman and gives her a compliment that makes her swat his arm call his a scoundrel for calling an old woman like her pretty. Luckily, the bus stops and she gets off so he doesn’t have to talk to her, or anyone anymore.

Izuki opens the door with dripping wet hair and unbuttoned shirt, and that’s just unfair, Yoshi thinks. He stands just inside the house awkwardly and waits for Izuki to invite him inside. 

“Coach kept us late,” he explains. ‘I only just got home and showered.”

“Why didn’t you shower in the locker rooms?” He asks for lack of anything better to say. Also to distract him from the drop of water slithering down Shun’s neck and down his chest.

Izuki smiles at him, takes a step forward and wraps his arm around Moriyama’s waist. “Didn’t want to miss you,” he murmurs, and it sends a shiver down Yoshi’s spine. He lets his eyes slide shut as Izuki takes his mouth in a deep kiss. His bag falls to the floor, but just as he’s about to kiss back properly, his boyfriend shuffles away, leaving Moriyama lurching for a support that is no longer there. 

“Have you had lunch?” Shun calls over his shoulder. “Mom left curry and rice. We can heat it up and eat it?”

“Sure.” Moriyama says, a little confused, and waits to be brought food. “Thanks.”

He eats quietly and listens to Izuki tell him about his day, about Coach Riko and what hellish regimen she unleashed on them this time and how he and the other seniors are going to have a meeting on Monday to discuss who the new captain should be. Current favorite is apparently Kuroko and Moriyama makes a mental note to warn Kise. He might be dating a Seirin member, but he’ll always be Kaijo’s Moriyama.

After lunch, Izuki suggests they go up to his room to play a few video games. Moriyama follows him with some trepidation and quite a bit of nervous excitement. Izuki’s room is distinctly lacking in flowers or sake, for which Yoshi is quite thankful. There are a couple pillows thrown on the ground in front of the television. 

This is all very normal, he thinks. Just a regular night with Izuki. 

And it is, for a while at least, but after a couple games, the darker it gets outside, it becomes obvious that neither of them are really interested in the game anymore. When the screen flashes ‘Game Over!’ they both put down the remotes.

Moriyama can feel Izuki’s eyes on him. He stares at the faded lettering on the game console. “Um...so.”

“So?” Izuki leans over, a knowing smile spread across his face. And when, Moriyama wonders, did Izuki end up being the more confident of them. 

“Should we...?” Yoshi trails off because Izuki is leaning closer, or he’s leaning closer to Izuki, but either way, he can’t see him very well anymore without going cross eyed. 

“We should.”

They meet in the middle, comfortable enough with each other that it isn’t too awkward when their noses bump because of the weird angle. Moriyama is the one who laughs, stands up and climbs onto the bed, pulling Shun with him. It’s easy enough at first. They’ve done this a million times before. Kissing and touching each other with their shirts off. It’s easy enough discarding Moriyama’s tee-shirt. Izuki on the other hand...

“God dammit, why did you wear a shirt with buttons today of all days.” Moriyama curses him as his fingers fail to divest Shun of his clothes. 

“If I hadn’t, you wouldn’t have looked at me the way you did when I opened the door,” Izuki tells him laughingly. 

“You’re evil.” Moriyama pouts and falls back against the pillows and lets Shun take off his own stupid shirt. 

“Perhaps,” he says, “or perhaps I just like seeing you squirm.”

It’s the same thing, idiot.” He takes both their shirts and tosses it by the foot of the bed. Izuki’s weight feels good, straddling him like this, comforting. 

He runs his hands up Shun’s sides, smiling to himself with it makes him shiver. Izuki opens his mouth to say something and Yoshi just knows it is going to some horrible joke so he surges up and kisses Izuki to shut him up. It’s one of the only effective ways, really. The position makes it very obvious that Shun is very much turned on and Yoshi grinds up against Izuki in case he missed the giant tent in Moriyama’s pants.

“Hey,” he says, “I think you should fuck me.”

It’s worth saying those words out loud just to see Izuki stutter. “Are you sure?” He asks, breathlessly, and Moriyama shakes his head. Truth is, he _isn’t_ sure, but he trusts Shun and he’s willing to try. He doesn’t say all that though, because Izuki knows him well enough by now to know what he isn’t saying. “Okay. I -- okay.” He kisses Moriyama again. “I’ll -- I’ll go slow, I promise, and you have to tell me if you want me to stop, okay. Just, tell me and I’ll stop. I don’t want to hurt you. I --”

“I know.” Izuki fetches the lube and condoms, and they both stare at it. After a moment, Shun looks up at him. “Did you...um, because I did and we could just...if you didn’t use the...ah.”

Moriyama can sort of understand why Shun doesn’t want to say ‘anal douche’ out loud. Honestly, he can’t think of any word that’s more likely to make them giggle and derail this whole night. “Yeah,” he answers, and tries to smile but can’t muster it. 

He urges Izuki to get off him, give him some space to remove their pants and, well, for whatever follows the whole pantless thing. 

They do this like they’ve done it in the past. Izuki goes lower and lower, teasing Yoshi to within an inch of his life because he’s a bastard who likes making everything difficult. He kisses him everywhere but the place Moriyama most wants his mouth. Izuki seems to be enjoying himself a little too much, so Moriyama growls and clenches his fingers in Shun’s hair. Not hard enough to hurt, but just enough so he’ll get the hint and stop being a damn tease. He hears the pop of the lube bottle being uncapped and squirms a little when Izuki first brushes a finger over his opening. 

He looks up at Moriyama as if to ask ‘You okay?’ and Moriyama barely nods. He’s fine, done this before. It’s what comes after that has him a little worried. Just thinking about it makes his erection flag a little, and he feels embarrassed until Izuki strokes the inside of his thigh. “Hey, it’s okay. Normal.” 

There is a gentling calmness about him that soothes Moriyama’s anxiety, at least until a horrifying thought occurs to him and he flinches. “Have you done this before?” he asks, dreading the answer before its given. He knows neither of them are gay, that they’ve both liked girls in the past, and while Izuki tends to play it fast and loose with the terrible puns, he’s sure there are some girls out there who wouldn’t mind going out with Shun, jokes and all. 

“What? No!” Izuki exclaims, and he looks so earnest that Moriyama feels ashamed for even asking. “Yoshi...I’ve never...it’s you. Okay? Just you.”

And fuck if that doesn’t make his heart beat faster. “Okay.” He nudges Shun with his foot. “Are you going to take all day then?”

“Ass.” Shun pinches his calf. 

“You’re going to be fucking it soon, I hope.”

Izuki says nothing, but his eyes tell Yoshi everything he needs to know. Moriyama gulps, fighting the urge to close his legs and push this off for another day, another time. But that would be as good as saying he doesn’t trust Shun, and that’s just not true. 

He’s had a while to get used to the feelings of fingers in his ass, but it always amazes him how wonderfully, frighteningly full he feels with just the tip of Izuki’s index finger. Izuki stays there for a moment, waiting for an affirmation from Yoshi, who gives it without hesitation. The finger slides all the way in, slick with lube, and it feels -- it feels --

Yoshi is momentarily distracted when Izuki takes his cock back in his mouth, sucks on the head and slides his tongue along the underside, over his balls. Moriyama can feel himself getting hard again. He notices Izuki’s flushed face. Apparently Yoshi isn’t the only one having trouble breathing. Somehow this makes him glad. 

Izuki adds another finger, fucking Moriyama with them slowly, so slowly, as if this is their first time again. His body jolts in surprise when Shun finds his prostate, a smug smirk spreads across his face. Moriyama’s breath hitches and he nudges Izuki into giving him another finger. 

This is his favorite part about getting fingered, the feeling of being so completely full.

“Shun, please, I’m ready,” he babbles. incoherent with need. He reaches out to touch Izuki’s arms to pull him in for a kiss. “Please,” he whispers against his lips. 

“Yeah...yeah...” He fumbles with the condom and Moriyama laughs when it takes three tries for him to get it on properly. “Shut up.”

“I never said any -- mgfph.” Izuki’s kiss lasts only a moment but it’s enough for him to get in position without Yoshi laughing at him. 

“You ready?” Izuki asks, brows furrowed as if he’s on court, making plays on where the ball should go next. 

“Yeah, damn you, fuck me already.” Yoshi wraps his legs around Izuki’s hips. “Come on.”

Shun guides himself in place, slowly, inch by inch. It’s much too slow for Moriyama, who has never been the most patient of people, but he knows Izuki is doing it so Yoshi isn’t hurt. And fuck, it does burn, but not in a bad way. Well, he thinks, as Shun’s dick pushes inside a little more, maybe a bit in a bad way. But he doesn’t want to stop, it feels too good to stop, so he grits his teeth against the discomfort and moans “More, a little more. Fuck yeah, there.”

Izuki fucks into him, short stuttering thrusts at first, but then after a while they find a rhythm that works for them. It’s not quite the place he wants Izuki to hit, but it’s close. Besides, it’s not just about him. Izuki looks beautiful, almost as beautiful as when he’s making a shot. Although if he ever got the same intense look in the bedroom, Moriyama thinks he might just die. 

He feels really close to it now, actually. 

“Yoshi, Yoshi I’m really --” Izuki looks like he’s with Yoshi on the dying. 

“Yeah, come for me, Shun.” And he does, groaning out Moriyama’s name. He pulls out and flops onto his side, and discards the condom before he notices. “You didn’t come.” He frowns at Moriyama’s cock. 

“It’s fine,” Yoshi reassures him. “You can make it up to me later.”

“But --”

“It’s _fine_. Now give me your hand.”

He does so, wrapping his long fingers around Moriyama’s length. “Aren’t I supposed to be the one comforting you?”

“Nope.” Moriyama pecks him. “I’m the top, after all.”


End file.
